Elite Warrior Battle Royale Revival
Elite Warrior Battle Royale: Revival is a revival project of the original series Roster 'OUT OF HELL (Era of Revival Chapter 1)' *Reaper (Overwatch) *Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) *AJ Styles (WWE) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *Emerl (Sonic) *Future Mai (Dragon Ball Super) *Ryo Hazuki (Sheamue) *Asuka Kazama (Tekken) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Zant (The Legend of Zelda) *Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Geno (Super Mario RPG) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Gunvolt (Azune Striker Gunvolt) 'TRASH MAN (Era of Revival Chapter 2) ' *Kawaii Kun (Mr. Potatoe's Adventure) *Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival School) *Rashid (Street Fighter) *Franklin Clinton (Grand Theft Auto V) *Venom (Spider-Man) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Garden) *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Chris Jericho (WWE) *Erron Black (Mortal Kombat) *Fiona Blazela (No More Anarchy) *Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) *Lili (Tekken) *Lloyd Irving (Tales) *Soldier 76 (Overwatch) *Mettaton (Undertale) *Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator) *Decidueye (Pokemon) *Bonanza Brothers *Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldier) *Tenshi Hinawani (TouHou) *Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) 'TOXIC SUMMER (Era of Revival Chapter 3)' *Medeka Kurokami (Medeka Box) *Spider-Man *Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Seth Rollins (WWE) *Chiro (Super Monkey Team Hyperforce GO!) *Aigis (Persona 3) *Karas *Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Orendi (Battleborn) *John (Sunset Overdrive) *Scaramouche (Samurai Jack) *Pepsi Man *The Mask 'BLACK AND BLUE (Era of Revival Chapter 4)' *Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) *Ashley (WarioWare) *Primarina (Pokemon) *X (Mega Man X) *Prinny (Disgaea) *Takashi Komuro (Highschool of the Dead) *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) *The Masked Man (Mother 3) 'CLASSIC WARGAMES (Era of Revival Chapter 5)' *Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) *Braun Strowman (WWE) *Zero (Mega Man X) *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) *Hatsune Miku(Vocaloid) *Hawk the Thief (Seiken Densetsu 3) *Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Michael De Santa (Grand Theft Auto V) *Wonder Momo *Icy (Winx Club) *Amaterasu (Okami) *Ilana (Sym Biotic Titan) *Captain Commando *Cuphead 'DECEMBER (Era of Revival Chapter END)' *Tapu Koko (Pokemon) *Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) *Bravoman *Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *Mike Jones (Startopics) *Snide (Power Ranger Dino Super Charge) *Izuku Midoriya (Boku No Hero Academia) 'EXTRA REVIVAL (RE-WIND)' *Shoto Todoroki (Boku No Hero Academia) *Katsuki Bakugo (Boku No Hero Academia) *Johnny Bravo *Stan Marsh (South Park) *Ladybug (Miraclous Ladybug) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Ultron *Asuka (Senran Kagura) *Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) *Goro Majima (Yakuza) *Kukumi Ishizuka *Thanos Assist Trophies Round 1 *Kanna Kamui (Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon) *Saki Omokane (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) *Mercy (Overwatch) *Narancia Ghirga (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) *James Ellsworth (WWE) *Sky (Winx Club) *Mallow (Super Mario RPG) *Adam MacIntyre (Dead Rising) *Neopolitan (RWBY) Opening Theme *Serpents by Neck Deep (Era of Revival 1) *Kali Ma by Neck Deep (Era of Revival 2) *The Beach is For Lovers, Not Lonely Losers by Neck Deep (Era of Revival 3) *Threat Level Midnight by Neck Deep (Era of Revival 4) *Rock Bottom by Neck Deep (Era of Revival 5) *December by Neck Deep (Era of Revival END) *It Follow by Cane Hill (Era of Revival Re-Wind) Other *TBA Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Series Category:Sequel Category:Text & Read Based Games Category:Games